Big Men Need Lovin' Too
by AmberZombie
Summary: Chōji loves his best friend Shikamaru but is content to just stay silent and be by his side until a secret admirer and a troublesome mission comes into the picture and shakes everything up. Could it be that Shikamaru loves him too?
1. CAKE! and the Towel Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I was just trying out a new thing (this is my first fanfic ever; it used to be partially hosted at Adult Fan fiction). Please be gentle with your reviews. I don't own anything from Naruto so don't sue. It's my opinion that Chōji needs more play then he's getting.

The dirty sex will show up in later chapters. Also, excuse typos and what not. I was too lazy to edit.

*** Chōji's Intro***

No one ever wants the big guys. Everyone always wants the slim jims. I mean, I may be big boned but I'm still sexy. Now the trick is getting others to see it.

My name is Akimichi Chōji and I'm 20 years old. Ever since I was born I have lived in the beautiful village of Konohagakure in the peaceful fire country. I weigh 250 lbs, which I admit is heavy for a ninja, but that's only because all the other ninjas are all too scrawny and need to eat more Korean barbeque. Besides, in my family weight isn't a handicap and while I may not look it with my clothes on, my body is all muscle. I'm tired of everyone telling me that I'm fat. Especially Ino. It's gotten worse since that mission where I nearly died. The one where I fought Jirobo of the Sound Four. After she got a good look at me all wasted away to nearly nothing she has been harping non-stop for me to stay slimmed down. She expects me to turn into someone like Uchiha Sasuke. But I'm not Sasuke. I'm not meant to be built like a girl. I'm a man. A big man. And big men need lovin' too.

Now ever since I hit puberty and girls started to become something to drool after and not something infested with cooties anymore all the guys in the village have been unable to talk about anything else. Not me though. I pretend such talk interests me but in reality, it doesn't. I mostly sit around nodding in the right places all the while stuffing chips and sweats into my mouth so I don't have to answer. Why? Because I'm a man in love with another man. With Nara Shikamaru to be exact. I'm sure he doesn't guess my love for him although he has to have figured out that I'm not attracted to women since in all the time we've known each other I haven't once asked a girl out. Or ogled a girl. He at least dated Temari for awhile until the relationship became too much work for him. But we are best friends. He has always been there for me and always stands up for me. Everyone else thinks I'm annoying because of my love of food and think I'm slow and useless because of my girth. Only Shikamaru has confidence in me. 

Now how does someone like me put the moves on their best friend when their best friend thinks everything is too "troublesome"? That my friends is the problem.

*** Chōji's POV***

There was a present on my kitchen table. It was wrapped in bright blue shiny paper and tied with a neon green bow. I looked around my kitchen but nothing else was disturbed. Where had the damn thing come from? It wasn't there when I went to take my shower. I know because I had stopped in here to grab a snack on the way to the bathroom. Maybe the person was still in my apartment. I hitched my towel higher on my hips and slicked my damp hair back off my forehead before heading into the living room. And there, on my couch was a slouched Shikamaru. He appeared to be sleeping with his hands tucked behind his head but I knew that wasn't always the case with him. Shika was just lazy. I walked over and kicked his feet off my coffee table. He opened an eye and stared at me.

"So are you finished with all that screeching you were doing in the shower?" He asked before sitting up completely. My face turned red. It was often my ritual to sing in the shower. Usually though no one was in my house to hear it. I knew I was the furthest from a perfect singer, and only my parents had ever heard my showering ritual.

"Oi, Shika. Do you have to be so mean? Singing in the shower relaxes me."

Shikamaru leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. Then he just looked at me. He was always doing that. Just staring and not saying a damn thing. It didn't bother me like it did other people, mostly because I knew how he found meaningless conversation a hassle. So I just stared back.

Then I remembered the present in the kitchen. I turned abruptly to head back into the kitchen and slid on an empty chip bag. I grabbed for the door jam and my towel caught on a stray nail that I'd been meaning to hammer back in. The damn piece of cloth pulled right off me before I crashed to the ground on my back. When I stopped seeing stars I became conscious of the fact that I was lying as naked as the day I was born on the floor of my apartment with the man I loved standing over me. 

Now I can't say for certain but I could have swore that he was staring at my crotch with a little blood seeping out of his nose. But that was probably just a combination of the head injury and wishful thinking on my part.

Not that I think that I don't look good naked because I'm not shabby. It's just that Shika has never shown any interest in men so I had no reason to think he was gay. I just hoped he was gay deep down. Well, not really deep down.

"You're so clumsy." He said after a moment, bending down to help me to my feet. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I wanted to open the present you got me. I had just remembered it was still unopened on my kitchen table." I grabbed my towel and quickly wrapped it around my waist again. Being this near to Shika and the smell that was all him was making me a little hard and he didn't need to find out how I felt about him that way. I could just hear that conversation. I'd be standing there with a woody saying 'well shika, I've always loved you and I want to fuck your brains out as you can see. So what do you think about that?' When I looked up after making sure that my towel was secured I noticed that he had a strange look on his face.

"I never got you a present Chōji. I don't know what you're talking about." He peered past me into the kitchen but he couldn't see it from his angle.

Now I was really curious about it. I made it into the kitchen this time without anymore peep shows with Shika right on my heels. We stared at the present for a moment before I ripped off the card that was sticking to the side of it. My name was written in really pretty cursive writing on the front with a blue butterfly drawn below it. Whoever gave this to me knew I loved butterflies. I opened the card expecting it to be from my mom or something, but it wasn't. In fact it was from…

"You have a secret admirer?" Shika said from over my shoulder. He reached over and grabbed the card from me as if the text would change the closer it got to his face.

"Why do you have to sound so surprised about that? I'm sure there are plenty of people who find me sexy." But inside I was mentally scratching my head asking 'who the hell would have the hots for me?' 

I approached the present and ripped the paper off to reveal a bakery box from my favorite bakery. Immediately the smell of strawberry cake wafted up to tease me and I pulled the top off. And there, nestled among the whole strawberries, the whipped cream and the strawberry glaze were the words "I love you Chōji!" written in frosting. I sat down heavily onto my kitchen chair and just stared at it in amazement. Someone went through the trouble to leave Konaha and travel to the next village over where the bakery was located and pay the money to get this custom cake made. For me, all for me. Now I really did wish it was from Shika.

In the minutes that I sat there staring at the cake I had totally forgotten about Shika standing there holding the card. At his irritated sigh I looked up at him. He sat the card on the table.

"Chōji, go get dressed. I'll put the cake in the fridge for you. We have to meet Ino before too long so you need to hustle. You know how she gets when we're late." He sighed again.

"Troublesome."

It wasn't until I was in my bedroom that I realized I was a little angry. How could he just stand there and watch me get gifts of love from someone else? Did he really feel nothing for me? And how dare this mystery person send me gifts when I was in love with someone else? I pulled on my black pants and thought about that. It was my fault that this had happened. I had never shown Shika or anyone else how I felt about my best friend so how could I fault them for not acting how I wanted them to? I quickly finished getting dressed, pulling on my shoes and my black shirt with the kanji for "food" on the front of it. Then I checked my hair in the mirror. My shaggy brown hair was getting a little too long and I needed to get it cut again, and I swore that the birthmark swirls on my cheeks were getting a deeper red the older I got. I attached my forehead protector to my right arm before heading out into the living room. Shika was standing near the window with a preoccupied look on his face. I took the moment to study him. He had long black hair that he always wore up with a hair tie and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt under the green vest of the Jounin, and had on a pair of black pants. He had also moved his forehead protector to his arm. He was shorter than me by a few inches and not nearly as muscular. But he was by no means weak. His family was a family of shadow manipulators and Shika himself had an IQ of over 200. In conclusion, he was a hottie.

He turned to look at me but he was kind of avoiding looking directly at me. He sure was acting strange. Not like him at all. Could it be that he really was bothered by someone else wanting me? Or was bothered by the nudity I had accidentally displayed earlier? The thought boggled the mind. I had a feeling this mission was going to be a little more interesting than it'd be otherwise. The thought made me smile. 

***Shikamaru's POV***

How could this have happened? I thought angrily as Chōji left the kitchen to get dressed. The writing on that card had troublesome female written all over it. I wanted to find the girl and tell her that she better find someone else because Chōji was mine. I wanted to pick the cake up and throw it out the window but I knew it would upset my best friend. That kind of cake was his favorite. Clearly the enemy knew how to fight dirty and underhanded. The way to Chōji's heart was through his stomach and this mettlesome girl somehow knew that. I shoved the cake into the fridge before stomping into the living room. I took a stand at the window and glared outside. Somewhere out there was the girl who was trying to take Chōji away.

I must of lost track of time contemplating my next move because after what seemed like seconds I heard movement behind me and knew that Chōji had returned. By the rustle of fabric I knew he had clothes on this time. I had nearly blown something when I had opened my eyes and seen him standing there in nothing but a towel with water droplets still clinging to his muscles. Who would have thought that the man was that perfect under the bulky clothes he insisted on wearing? It had taken everything I had not to stand up and lick the water off his chest. But I didn't want to scare Chōji off this soon and plus if Chōji got angry about it I didn't want to get clubbed on the head with those huge bricks Chōji called hands.

But man, when that towel had come off and I got a good eye full of what he had been hiding in his pants all these years, I had nearly thrown caution to the wind and jumped him then and there. As it was I had to quickly wipe away the start of a nose bleed before his eyes focused and he realized I had it bad for him.

How did I go about winning Chōji? I had never put any effort in winning someone before. Temari and I just kind of got thrown together after she saved my ass fighting the Sound Four Whore and it hadn't lasted long. Somewhere in the middle of the bad embarrassing sex (if you can even call it that) we had both realized that neither of us was straight and gone our separate ways. She was the only one who knew that I was gay. Not even Chōji had figured that out. Temari had been a solid alibi against the question of my homosexuality in the village. Now, I wasn't certain which way Chōji swung because he had never shown any interest in either sex at all during all the time we had known each other, but I was obviously hoping he liked men and me in particular. I'd ask Ino what she thought but having to put up with her after the fact would be too troublesome. She'd never let it go.

I turned to look at Chōji but at the last moment chickened out of actually looking at him because it was too soon. If I stared at him now it's be all over. So I just led the way out of the apartment and headed for the city gates where I knew Ino was waiting. Once in awhile I'd look at him out of the corner of my eye and he'd have the damnedest smile on his face. Could he have figured it out? The thought made me a little tense.

End Chapter One.


	2. Troublesome Women and the BIG MISTAKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note:

There's a little bit of the dirty sex I promised in this chapter, but not a lot. I still need to ease into this because I have no experience writing sex at all, and as I'm a girl it's even harder to write gay sex.

Once again I say that it's in my opinion that Chōji needs more play then he's getting. And also, excuse typos and what not. I was too lazy to edit.

***Chōji's POV***

I lay on my back in the middle of our tent with Shika sitting next to me. I could see the desire in his eyes even in the dark. It was a dream come true. I reached up and pulled the hair tie out of his long hair and felt it cascade down onto my chest. It was so soft but warm to the touch. I would remember the feel of his hair on my skin for the rest of my life. I grabbed a big handful of it and used it to gently pull him down so his face was inches from my own. His soft lips were parted and he was already panting softly. My tongue darted out and traced the outline of his and he shuddered slightly in anticipation before leaning all the way down into our kiss.

His mouth was wet and hot and the closest to heaven that it'd ever been and I never wanted this night to end. His hands moved over my chest, tracing the muscles he found there and I felt myself get hard as a rock inside my boxers. I wanted to roll him over and pound into him but at the same time I didn't want to rush this. It had taken years to get to this moment with us and I would take my time.

I wrapped the arm closest to him around his back and pulled him half onto my chest. My other arm was leading my hand down his smooth back to grab a handful of his beautifully tight ass. He moaned into my mouth and ground his cock into my hip while his right hand rubbed across my chest to my nipples. Who knew that male nipples were this sensitive? Surely not I.

I broke the kiss to lick my way down to his neck and nipped slightly with my teeth at the base. His quickly indrawn breath was all the encouragement I needed so I wrapped both arms around him and flipped him onto his back. He wiggled against me until our bodies lined up perfectly and it was almost all over right then and there.

I hooked both hands into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his slim hips before leaning up to pull down my own. He watched me with greedy eyes and licked his lips before reaching out a hand to wrap around my throbbing dick. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of Shika's hand jerking me off before leaning back down over him. My right hand wandered down to between his legs and my fingers found his tight entrance. He shifted slightly against me and tried to impale himself on my questing digit. I slipped a finger into his tight hole and he moaned my name. I never thought he'd ever say it like that while a part of me was inside him. I moved my finger around before a second one joined the first, stretching him for the main event. He wiggled his ass and moaned all the louder and begged me in a breathless voice to take him.

Giving him a long searing kiss on his mouth I removed my fingers and positioned myself against that part of his body that was begging for me. I slowly pushed inside his body and moaned at the feel of the muscles gripping me like a loving hand. I grabbed his legs and threw them over my shoulder before leaning forward slightly. He nearly screamed with pleasure as the tip of my dick hit that spot inside him and his breathing became ragged and uneven. I pumped into him over and over again before reaching down and stroking his cock with a free hand. He started calling my name and I could tell he was close to coming by the feel of his body. One last thrust and it was all over for both of his and I screamed his name into the night before collapsing onto his chest.

Then someone was shaking me.

"Chōji, are you ok?" It was Shika's voice.

I opened an eye and realized it had all been a dream. I nearly cried with frustration but as I tried to shift off my stomach I realized that I had cum in my sleep and the boxers were stuck to the front of me. And Shika was still standing there staring at me.

"I'm fine." I said a little irritably. Parts of the dream were flitting through my brain and the fact that it hadn't been real was making me a little frustrated.

"Then why did you start yelling if you're ok?" He asked. "Did you want something?"

I nearly groaned at that. Yeah I wanted _him_. I wanted him beneath me moaning as I thrust into him. I felt myself start to stir at that thought so I quickly reined it in. We had to finish up a mission today. It hadn't been particularly hard, but to borrow a word from Shika, it was troublesome. All we had had to do was escort some rich chick from one village, where she was visiting family to the other, where she lived. She was extremely paranoid and kept clinging to me every time something made a noise in the woods. Or she thought she heard something in the woods. Needless to say she stuck so close to me she could have been my Siamese twin. We would make her village by early afternoon, even at the snail's pace we were forced to take because of her and could be back in our village by nightfall. I was looking forward to my own bed, a nice hot shower, and maybe some alone time to think about the dream I just had.

"No," I said to him at last. "I was just dreaming." I rolled onto my side careful to keep the front of the sleeping bag over the stain in my shorts. He was staring at me with a blank expression but there appeared to be a slight blush riding his cheeks. I squinted up at him to see if he really was blushing when he withdrew from the tent, his hand still holding open the flap.

"Hurry up Chōji, the wart is out here nagging at me because you're not up yet. She swears you're the only one who can protect her." And with that he was gone and the flap fell down to cover the entrance again. I lay there for a second wondering if that was jealousy I heard in his voice, and hoping it was. Then I got out of bed quickly. I hurried through my morning ritual before he could come back again and before too long I was trying to help tear down a tent with that woman hanging from my right arm.

It wasn't that the woman wasn't pretty; I guess if you liked girls she would be pretty damn beautiful with all that blond curly hair, big blue eyes, and large breasts that were threatening to spill from that ridiculously low cut top she was wearing. But to me she was just a nuisance. I looked up from my job to see Ino across the cleaning with a disgusted look on her face. I shrugged helplessly at her and she gave me a slight smile in return. She had tried unsuccessfully to get the woman away from me numerous times but the woman wouldn't budge. It had taken all three of us last night just to keep her from sleeping in my tent as well. Who would want a woman who was this scared to travel? So scared she would sleep in a strange man's tent? Thank the heavens she wasn't my everyday responsibility. I'd go mad. Or else I'd have to learn to do things with one arm. I slyly looked around for Shika. He was already done with his part of the tent and was just staring at the woman like he'd like nothing better than to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder and race for her village so we could be rid of her. Because of this woman he'd had to do practically all my jobs as well.

We finished up the cleanup and were soon on our way. I had finally gotten her off my arm and into the cart but she made me promise to stay right by her side the whole time. At least with her not walking this time we would get there even quicker. I sighed with relief. It was nearly over.

***Shika's POV***

That damn troublesome female was clinging to him again. Was he blind not to see that she was doing everything in her power to get him to notice her? That damn woman wanted my man and was making no move to hide the fact. Chōji however thought she was just scared of everything so he didn't complain. I wished this would be over so that we could go back to our village where there were no girls to throw their large breasts in his face.

Then I remembered the damn secret admirer. I thought that I would have some room to work on him on this mission so that he wouldn't even think twice about some girl who knew what kind of cake he liked. But then the mission seemed to be an even bigger problem than what he left behind. At least the secret admirer wasn't trying to sleep in Chōji's bed with him. I wanted to throw Chōji to the ground and make out with him so that she'd take the hint and leave him alone. But I restrained myself. What was happening to me? Before I realized I loved that big oaf I had an easier life. Love made it troublesome. But I couldn't stop thinking about him, or fantasizing about him, or being jealous when people got too close to him. It was driving me nuts.

This was especially true when he had erotic dreams and moaned in his sleep. I know he was trying to hide it but I could smell the sex in the tent. Just as I knew why he kept that blanket plastered to the front of him. Was Chōji thinking about that girl? Was he picturing her breasts and her mouth? The thought made me angry.

I heard Ino say something to Chōji and looked up to see the woman's village in the distance. We'd be there in five minutes. I looked over at Chōji and he looked relieved at the sight of it. Maybe he wasn't thinking about that woman's breasts after all.

The gates were wide open and there was a small crowd of people standing in the entrance. Their eyes were focused on the blond girl in the cart like she was their queen or something. Troublesome. Off to the side however there was another man, this one holding a bouquet of roses. Was he awaiting the girl's return too? As we pulled up in front of the crowd the man with the roses started forward, not to where the woman was being lowered to the ground by three different men but to where Chōji was standing. I walked over in time to hear the man proclaim that they were for Chōji. My heart stopped for a brief second. Was _he_ the secret admirer? But no, the man started explaining how a masked ninja had stopped at his shop the day before and ordered the flowers with instructions to give them to a Konaha ninja with red swirls on his cheeks that would be escorting a woman here today.

Chōji accepted the flowers a little reluctantly I thought and thanked the man politely. What was going on in his head right now? I grabbed the card from amongst the petals as the florist walked away. It was just small and white with another blue butterfly on it. Under the printed words "I love you!" was that same handwriting as before. "From Your Secret Admirer!" I wordlessly handed the card back to Chōji before looking around for the direction the florist went in. I saw the man's back retreating down the road and jogged after him, intent on grilling him about the ninja who had ordered the roses when my attention was caught on the small crowd still gathered at the village entrance. There seemed to be an argument between the woman we escorted and a middle aged man with barely any hair. I frowned at them making such an obvious scene in front of strangers before deciding it wasn't my business.

That was until the woman started pointing a finger at Chōji and the whole group turned to stare at the oblivious man still staring at the flowers in his hand as if he didn't know what they were. Ino, who was closer to the group then he was had an extremely worried and panicked look on her face and was in the process of inching toward the object of every one's current interest. I started in his direction as well. If Ino looked worried at what they were saying then it was in my best interest to get my ass over there. The group started in his direction too, the woman leading the way with a satisfied smirk on her face.

That smug look more than anything made me angry. What had that stupid bitch done?

I got there at the same time as they did and it took a moment before I could understand what the commotion was about due to the raised voices. Chōji was dead silent and still standing in the same place, the roses now clutched with white knuckles. He apparently understood what was being yelled at him because he was white as a sheet and the red swirls were standing out like red lipstick on paper. Ino shoved herself in between Chōji and the group and screamed at them all to shut the fuck up. It worked on everyone except the balding man. With one last thrust of his finger into Chōji's chest he yelled in a loud voice; "For compromising my daughter when she put her trust in you to keep her safe, you will marry her!"

And for the first time in his life, Chōji fainted. The flowers hit the dust, forgotten and bruised. It seems I should have paid more attention after all.

Troublesome.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Nudity and the Shotgun Wedding!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry everyone, no sex in this chapter.

***Chōji's POV***

I woke up in a strange bed in a strange room. My head hurt in the back and I kind of felt a little ill. What the hell happened?

Then I remembered the whole thing with the roses and the lying blonde and _oh my stars,_ was I married now? I don't know what happened between that old guy saying I had to marry his daughter and now. I blacked out or something. I started to sit up when I discovered that there was a warm body lying next to me. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I needed some food! A big bag of comfort, I mean chips. I couldn't be married! Not to a girl! And I sure the hell couldn't be married to anyone but Shikamaru!

Then the body lying next to me spoke and I could have cried with relief. It was only Shikamaru.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry that you put yourself into a coma when you hit your head on that rock." The other boy sat up and the blanket pooled to his waist. He was naked. Oh my... I was suddenly feeling very lightheaded. Why was Shika naked in bed with me? Then I realized I was naked as well. I sat up as well before peeking under the blanket to confirm my sudden realization.

"Why are we naked?" Then what he said hit me. "When did I hit my head on a rock?"

"When that old man said you had to marry that _woman_," He said woman like it was a nasty taste in his mouth. "You passed out and hit your head on a rock on the ground. I had to drape you on my back to get you off the dirt."

"So why are we naked?" I just had to know. A head injury didn't call for two naked men in a bed together. At least I'm sure it didn't as it had never happened to me before.

"I'm getting to that Chōji." He said with a huge sigh before leaning against the headboard. "After you passed out I convinced them that there was no possible way that you could have compromised that girl."

"But that still doesn't explain..." I started to say when he cut me off.

"I said I was getting to that! This is hard enough to say as it is." He glared at me until I pantomimed zipping my lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key. Then he nodded and looked away again. "I told them we were together and were planning to get married. I reasoned that if everyone in our group liked men then his _female_ daughter couldn't have been compromised."

I forgot my silent promise to say nothing and opened my mouth. "But, why would he believe you over his own flesh and blood?"

"I told them about that mole you had near your balls. I told them that I liked to lick it when we had sex." I stared at Shikamaru hard and his cheeks turned red. That mole was the same size as the eye of a needle and was practically hidden by the hair at the base of my shaft. To have noticed it that one time he saw me naked he had to have been staring pretty hard at my junk.

"They believed that?" I asked in amazement.

"Well, not exactly. They didn't even believe Ino when she tried to back me up. The father had to see it himself to believe it and now we'regettingmarriedtoday."

"What?" I asked in shock. I don't think I heard him right. I discreetly pinched my thigh to see if I was sleeping again.

"I said we have to get married!" He yelled at me before leaping out of bed. "Even with the mole confirmed they were still really suspicious. Especially since that girl was still insisting that you couldn't possibly be gay and that she was compromised. They took our clothes to keep us from sneaking off and we have to get married because if we don't you have to marry that girl instead!" He snatched up a tablecloth from the end table and held it before his crotch. But I had already seen it. I was starting to have hot flashes and my own crotch was starting to take interest. But I forced myself to pay attention to the conversation.

"There's no way out of this?" I thought I'd ask. Although to me this was the best thing that could have happened. It would be much easier to make Shika mine if he was my husband.

"None." He gritted his teeth. "They have ninja here that are going to guard our every move. It seems like their plan the whole time was to get someone who knew nothing about that shrew of a girl to marry her by having her claim to have been compromised. Like I said if either of us claims that we can't marry the other than you marry that girl instead. Either way, in a couple hours you'll be someone's husband."

I thought about this for a moment. Maybe I should come clean right now about my feelings. It couldn't hurt anything. There was no such thing as divorce in our village so he'd be stuck with me forever anyway. If he didn't love me this would put a strain on our relationship no matter what was said or not said.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted when the door flew open and hit the wall hard to reveal several muscular men, the blond girl's father leading the way. I jumped and grabbed my blanket and pulled it up to my chest. It was bad enough that that unpleasant man had seen me completely naked once I wasn't going to give him another chance at it. I knew I was being irrational but I didn't care. I looked back at Shika helplessly. I didn't know how to handle these sorts of things. Quick thinking was his thing, not mine. I had always depended on him to help me out when talking was required. He didn't disappoint this time either. He wrapped the tablecloth more securely around his waist and turned to glare at them. All three of them lowered their eyes at that hard look.

"When you guys are done staring at us you can put our clothes on that chair right there," He flicked a finger at the chair near the door. "We'll be out in a few minutes." He turned away from them dismissively. The father's face turned purple with rage at Shika's attitude and practically slammed the clothes into the chair. I heard the clink of metal that told me that if they had gone through our things they hadn't taken any of our weapons. The angry man turned on his heel and pushed his way through the wall of bodyguard flesh before stopping just outside the room. He didn't turn around but spoke over his shoulder.

"There are guards outside the window and even more scattered throughout this hotel. Don't even think of running now that you got your clothes back. We still outnumber you." With that the three men left the room as abruptly and they had barreled in.

***Shikamaru's POV***

I stood there staring at the man of my dreams as he fidgeted at the altar. I had dreamed of this day with him but it had never been like this. Not with us in our dirty wrinkled uniforms and Chōji looking like he was going to pass out again. Those bastards could have at least gave us our packs so we could have worn something clean or at least let us go to a store to get some tuxes or suits. Would that man have actually let someone marry his daughter looking like this? I looked over my shoulder to the man in question. He was sitting in the front row next to his unpleasant daughter with a shotgun in his lap and a couple ninjas at his side. I was about to have a shotgun wedding. I glanced back to Chōji. What had he been about to say earlier before those guys burst in? I know what I wanted him to say. I wanted him to proclaim his undying love to me. I could picture what could have happened in my mind right now…

_"I need to talk to you Shika." Chōji began and then he glanced up at me. I stared at him for a moment before sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "I don't think this marriage will be such a bad thing. You see, I love you. I have for a long time and I know I always will." He looked down at his hands and said nothing else. I could see how nervous he was. It was so damn cute. I stood up and climbed onto the bed. My tablecloth covering slipped off and clung to the edge of the bed forgotten. When I got close enough to him he looked up at me startled. I swung my leg over his hips so that I was facing him and then I took his face in my hands._

_"I love you too Chōji. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." And then I kissed him._

_I think I could have easily have said I was in heaven at that moment with his lips pressed to mine and his body rubbing against my naked flesh. My breath was ragged and so was his and we were only kissing. What was the sex going to be like if just making out was this intense?_

_He moved his hands to my back and ran his nails lightly down my ass before he grabbed the firm_ _cheeks. I tore my mouth away from his and arched my back, grinding my erection against him. He took advantage of the lull in kissing to attach his lips to one of my hard nipples. He flicked his tongue against the taut nub and I groaned my appreciation. The world faded to just me and him, to just sweaty skin and wandering hands, to just heavy breathing and thudding heart beats._

_"Oh Shika!" He moaned softly. "Shika, Shika. Oi, Shika!"_

"Oi, Shika!" Chōji said louder. I was startled out of my fantasy by Chōji's voice and realized I had been standing there drooling with my eyes glazed over. I looked around and realized they were waiting for me to start. I blushed a little and waved my hand for them to continue. I needed to pay more attention until we were out of this place.

I admit I had butterflies in my stomach throughout the whole ceremony, so much so that when it came time to "kiss the bride" all I could manage was an awkward closed mouth kiss. But it was done.

Chōji was my husband and I was his.

End Chapter Three


	4. Avalanche and the Secret Comes Out!

Author's Note: I don't own anything from Naruto because if I did then Chōji and Shikamaru really would be together. And I can almost guarantee that it wouldn't be rated for children's eyes.

***Chōji's POV***

No word was said after the ceremony. We were quiet as mice as we walked down the aisle and stopped to sign all the papers that made this legal. The old man and his daughter were extremely angry at the whole thing but they too were silent. They knew there was nothing that they could do now. They just kept glaring daggers at me and Shikamaru. I think they really believed that one of us would call the wedding off at the last minute and I would have to marry the girl.

I would rather die than be shackled to that girl forever. But I had to look at this positively. At least I was married to Shika. I had a big chance to convince him to love me like this wedding was our choice and not the failure of a plan that was concocted by an old man desperate to marry off an unmarriageable daughter. All I knew at this moment was that we needed to get out of this village. I didn't need to find out that plan b was to kill either me or Shika off and make one of us marry her anyway.

Ino was watching us curiously the whole time. I think even she thought one of us would call it off at the altar. Especially since there was no way this marriage could be ended short of death. Neither of us could have a normal relationship with anyone else ever again unless Shika's brilliant mind could find a way to dissolve this union. I thought about this as we ran away from that village, leaving it far behind. I thought about the mysterious person who had been sending me gifts claiming to love me too. Would they continue to hit on a married man?

As our village peaked over the horizon a new thought surfaced in my mind. Shika could very well pretend the marriage had never taken place. After all, only the three of us in Konaha knew of the marriage and I couldn't see anyone from that village coming over here and telling anyone. Because then they'd have to admit their part in it and that could very well sever ties between the two places especially how they had commissioned another ninja village to help them pull it off. But no, Tsunade would have to be told. The mission was a success but it was also a trick. She needed to know the details so she could be cautious about accepting anymore missions from them.

The village gates were wide open as we were returning during business hours and people would be coming and going until sunset. As we approached the ninja that manned the gates stepped forward and flagged us down. Clutched in his wildly waving hand was a white piece of paper. We came to a stop right in front of him and he stepped forward.

"This just came from the Hokage's office. I was told that if you three didn't get this and showed up in her office she was going to personally come down here and put me in a coma." He handed the letter over to Shika and gratefully scurried back into his guard shack, his quest complete. I was tempted to look over his shoulder as he read but I didn't think I could stand being that close to him so soon. He was my husband now. The thought still made my breath catch in my chest. Now that we were married would he take my last name or would I take his?

"What does it say?" Ino demanded shrilly when it became apparent that Shika wasn't going to read it out loud.

"So troublesome…" He ground out, whether about the letter or Ino I couldn't be sure. Could be both, could be neither. When he didn't seemed inclined to continue Ino let out a screech of anger that I was sure could be heard all over the village and yanked the paper from his hand. She smoothed it out and skimmed the contents.

"It says she doesn't want to see us today because of a last minute meeting between the Kazekage and her in an official capacity. We're to report to her in the morning to tell her how it went and to file the official paperwork. No biggy. Wait!" she squinted down at the paper as if she wasn't reading it right. "There's a note at the end for Chōji to go to the post office and get his mail because the post master has threatened to shut the whole place down if he has to find a place for one more thing." Ino glared at me like I did something strange when she wasn't looking. "What did you order?" she finally asked.

"Nothing I swear!" I almost never got mail. Mostly catalogues. And junk mail. I better go see about this even though I was tired and hungry. The sooner it was over I could lock myself in my apartment and think this marriage thing over and decide what to do. I started walking in the direction of the post office when I became aware that Shika was walking with me. This was nothing unusual as he always hung out with me post missions but today it was weird. I would think he had had enough of me for awhile. Still I said nothing. I treasured the closeness, weird or not.

It was quiet the whole way there and I started to relax. Then I stepped into the office and was accosted by an enraged post master. He was screaming incoherently and waving his arms around like flesh colored wind mills. I caught bits of the dialogue and it seemed to center on me and too much mail. Suddenly Shika grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"He said that you got so much mail that they gathered it all up this morning and shoved it through the windows to your apartment. He told you that if you got one more piece he was having it inserted up your-" he broke off upon seeing my face. I'm pretty sure it was bright red. Shika talking about things being shoved up asses made me think of him and me and sweaty sheets. "Never mind." he said instead and started walking toward my apartment.

I thought about how stupid I was all the way home. I was going to mumble goodbye, swiftly open the door and lock it from the inside. That plan might have worked except the door was jammed. I stared at it stupidly for a minute before giving it one large yank. It practically erupted, burying me under a mound of who knows what. Something hit me in the head and everything went dark.

***Shika's POV***

Ever since the ceremony Chōji had barely said two words to me. Which really wasn't that unusual except the air was awkward and strained and he had barely stuffed anything into his mouth. That alone worried me.

And then he had opened his damn door and all that mail came tumbling out. A rather large, pink wrapped box came barreling down and hit Chōji in the head. He went down like a ton of bricks. My heart skipped a beat and I dropped to my knees beside him to make sure he was ok. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized that the wound looked worse than it was. I looked over at the mountain of mail that had finally stopped sliding out of the small entryway. Every one of the letters and small packages were pink or blue with hearts and butterflies doodled on them.

I felt rage build up in me. It was _that woman! _The one who was trying to steal my love's affections! Women were so troublesome, it was no wonder I wanted nothing to do with their accursed race. But still, it wasn't my decision to get rid of it so for now I would have to settle with dumping it out of the way. I needed to get Chōji inside.

I got up and started kicking the pile savagely so that it slid sideways into the front room. After about a dozen swipes or so with my foot there was enough room that I could carry him through. It was tough lifting him up, he wasn't the lightest of men. I ended up carrying him bridal style over the threshold. It was ironic that this was what I had always dreamed of doing yet under circumstances that couldn't possibly be worse.

I stumbled into his room and dropped him on his bed. He was still unconscious. And still the most beautiful man I've ever seen. This man was legally my husband now and I wanted nothing more than to take off my clothes and crawl into bed with him and wake him up by taking his penis into my mouth and give him the blowjob of a lifetime. My eyed glazed over as the fantasy played out in my mind and it was a moment before I realized he was awake and staring at me. I shook my head to clear it and mumbled something about cleaning up his mail and lit out of his room like the fires of hell were behind me. I could only imagine how I looked standing there, eyes glazed over, drool leaking out of my mouth, and my erection tenting my pants. I could only hope that he was still out of it and hadn't taken everything in correctly. My only hope lay in playing it off.

I started pacing the room, trying to decide my next course of action, when someone started pounding on the door. Stalking over I yanked it open causing one Naruto Uzumaki to come stumbling in, fist still raised in the air preparing to knock again. He grinned when he saw me.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" he practically yelled. "Congrats on the wedding man!" He gave me that idiot grin of his.

The blood left my face in a rush and I felt lightheaded.

"What did you say?" I manage to get out.

"I said," he replied, cupping his hands around his mouth so that it echoed louder into the quiet apartment. "Congratulations on your wedding to Chōji!"

"How did you find out?" I asked weakly.

"What do you mean? Ino's in the market square telling everyone! I thought you asked her to!"

Everything went fuzzy and for the second time today someone hit the ground unconscious, but this time it was me.

End Chapter Four.


	5. Wisdom From Sand and Who is That Girl?

Author's Note: I don't own any of this. Sadly.

I am fan girl. Hear me Squee!

***Chōji's POV***

I awoke to Shika standing over me with a strange expression on his face. He kind of looked like he had been the one who had gotten conked over the head with something. But then he seemed to snap out of it and mumbled something about mail and fled the room as if the hounds of hell were after him. Did he really not want to be in the same room as me? Or was it something else?

I lay there for a few more minutes thinking about what I was going to do or say when I heard a knock on my door. After a moment Shika must have answered it because I could hear the tones of his voice followed by a loud voice that I could almost make out. It had to be Naruto. I better go see what he wanted. Naruto never visited me for just anything. I made it to my door in time to see Shika go stiff and fall to the floor unconscious. I gaped at him for a moment in disbelief before rushing into the room in a panic. Naruto stood there with a look of shock.

"What happened?" I asked Naruto, quickly checking Shika for any injuries.

"Nothing man!" Naruto said, holding up both hands in a gesture of innocence. "I just came over to congratulate you guys on getting hitched."

I felt the blood drain from my face. If Naruto knew, everyone knew. It was a well known fact. He always knew everything last.

"Who told you?" I managed to keep an even voice.

"Ino. You know, that's exactly what Shikamaru asked me. Was it supposed to be secret? You should know better than to tell any of the girls in this village anything juicy like that." Naruto looked around and seemed to notice for the first time that we were all standing or lying in Shikamaru's case in a pile of pink and blue letters and boxes. "What's up with all the mail? When did it start coming in pink?"

"I don't know..." I started to say as I picked up a lumpy, odd shaped pink present and tore off the wrapping. Inside was a large stuffed bear. Dressed like me. I was seriously weirded out right now. I grabbed the envelope tucked under the bear's arms and pulled out the card.

"I love you beary much? Oh I get it!" Naruto yelled into my ear from over my shoulder. "Beary… it's a bear! Hahahahahhaha!" Then he noticed the bottom of the card and squinted his eyes at me. "You have a secret admirer? That's so not fair."

Ignoring Naruto I lifted Shika's head up and slid the bear under it to cushion his head. Then I grabbed the next box in my path. Naruto squatted down next to me and reached for an envelope.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence, broken only by Naruto's hoots of laughter as he read some ridiculous thing out loud from one of the letters. Before long it was all over and we were surrounded by torn wrapping paper, crumbled envelopes and a small mountain of presents. Most of the presents had contained food, including the one that had conked me on the head (identified by the one crumpled end that had a bit of blood on it.).

"Damn man, this chick must really have the hots for you. Too bad you're like super gay. Can I have that box of ramen?" He was already reaching for the box. I let him have it. I didn't want any of this stuff. That would be like accepting this girl's feelings. She had stated in the one missive that she was writing one letter for every hour I was gone and sending one present for every five hours. That explained all the damn mail. I just hoped she knew I was back.

I had to nip this thing in the bud. This was getting out of hand and I _was_ married now, for better or for worse. I guess it was a good thing that Ino had a big mouth.

"Well man, I gotta get going. Thanks for the ramen!" Naruto said as he sprang up, clutching the box like it would disappear otherwise. "Tell Shikamaru that I'm sorry if I caused him any long term brain damage!" he said with that squinty eyed grin of his, one arm behind his head. Then in a flash he was gone.

Then there was silence.

I needed food, badly.

I grabbed a box of chocolates off the pile and started shoving them into my mouth. I wasn't one of those people who hunted out a favorite or taste tested them first. Chocolate was chocolate to me.

"What the hell is poking me in the back of my head?" Shika's voice rang suddenly into the silence.

I jumped a little and nearly inhaled a piece of chocolate. I turned to look at him when I was sure I wasn't going to choke to death. He was sitting cross legged on the floor now and was studying the bear like it was an alien object.

"It was from the secret admirer." I said calmly. "All this was. Naruto helped me open it all."

At the mention of Naruto's name Shika's face got really pale and then flooded with color.

"I'm going to kill Ino that bitch." He growled out darkly. He leapt to his feet and made a beeline for the door. He paused once he yanked the door open, with his hand still on the doorknob. He half turned back and looked at me. He didn't quite make eye contact. "I'll be back tonight. We need to talk."

And then he was gone. And he took the bear with him. Hope blossomed like a rose in my heart.

***Shikamaru's POV***

I searched the rest of the afternoon for Ino but she was nowhere to be found. Everywhere I went I was accosted by people who wanted my marriage confirmed. Rather than deny it I told everyone the truth. To my surprise everyone was thrilled and more than one person told me that it was about damned time too. What the hell did that mean?

At dusk I retreated to my usual roof top and lay there studying the bear that I had filched from Chōji. All I was certain of at the moment was that I loved him and we were married under shitty circumstances. I could kill Ino right now. I had wanted to take it slow and woo Chōji into loving me. Now everything was messed up and all this pressure was on us. He had looked so confused and worried sitting in the middle of that mess shoving candy into his mouth. I had to leave before I tackled him and kissed his worries away. But I had told him I would come back and we would have The Talk. I dreaded nothing more than that right now.

"Why are you up here when you have a newly wedded groom at home?" A voice said from behind me. I looked over and saw Temari standing by the stairs. I wasn't surprised to see her.

"We weren't married my choice." I said with a sigh. "Although I'd like nothing more than to pretend we were."

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked softly, sitting next to me.

I shrugged and abandoned the bear to look at the stars that were slowly coming out.

"He has some girl that wants him. She keeps sending him stuff."

"Go home to him Shikamaru. Tell him what's in your heart. Don't lose to some nameless bitch, if you want him than do something about it."

I let that settle in my mind a moment before changing the subject.

"What are you guys doing in Konaha?"

Temari gave me a look over the sudden change in subject before sighing.

"It's my damn brother. He's in love."

"Which one?" I asked although I already knew.

"Gaara." she said. And I was right. "He's negotiating to have his sweetheart represent Konaha so that he has an excuse to keep him close at least half the year."

"Naruto is too loud and disruptive to represent this village anywhere. Plus that's going to conflict a lot when he's older and becomes Hokage."

Temari looked startled that I knew who Gaara's "sweetheart" was before shaking her head.

"I should have known you'd figure all that out. You are freakishly smart. At least you are about everything except your own love life." She stood up and stretched. "I mean it about going home. If Gaara can learn to love someone and go for it so can you."

I said nothing and listened to her steps as she walked away. She was a pain in my ass but she was right. I needed to go back to Chōji. I would be damned if I lost without a fight.

The walk back to his house was slow and I could feel my stomach tying itself up in knots. If he rejected me than it was all over, I'd lose my best friend.

As I rounded the corner I saw a silhouette of a girl dart away from Chōji's door. I rushed forward and was about to follow her when the door opened and he stood there in the light spilling from his apartment. He looked around and stopped when he saw me. He started to move forward when he kicked something at his feet. We both looked down. There was a box. It was rather small with a blue butterfly on the front.

I bent down and picked it up, rage burning in my stomach. I ripped it open and stared at the framed picture inside. It was a picture of Chouji and some girl. You couldn't tell who the girl was because she was facing away from the camera. All you could see was the back of her black haired head and Chouji's face. He looked happy. And they were hugging.

The frame was pink with the words "you and me forever." written on it in red glitter. I looked up at him and he looked back at me, an unknown emotion on his face.

I felt something in me break, something deep down. Before I knew it I had a hand fisted in his hair and was kissing him with everything I had. We stumbled backwards into the apartment and somehow the door got closed. When I finally came up for air I managed to peel open my eyes and waited for the anger or disgust to cross his face.

Instead he grabbed the picture from my hand, threw it across the room and gave me the most beautiful, lust filled smile I have ever seen.

Then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder caveman style and practically sprinted to his bedroom, slamming his bedroom door behind us.

I only had one thought before all thought ceased.

Who the hell was that girl?

End Chapter Five.


	6. Consummation and the plot revealed!

Author's Note: Me don't own-ey. Please don't sue-y

Last chapter. I didn't intend for this story to hit 6 chapters when I started it forever ago on adult fan fiction. I stopped writing it over there because a lot of things happened in my life that prevented it and the last few chapters sat in a dusty corner of my hard drive. Then one day I was re-reading one of my favorite pieces of Chōji/Shika fan fiction (**Fit Together by **Pixagi**) **when I got the sudden urge to write. So I sat down and finished the story. This chapter is a little lengthy but I didn't want to cut it up into anymore parts.

I'm saddened and relieved that it's over.

Yes, there's smut in this chapter. Enjoy.

***Chōji's POV***

It all started with the knock on my door.

I was sitting in my living room, girding my loins for the coming Talk with Shika when there was a quick knock on the wood. I was startled at the sound for a moment. I thought briefly that Shikamaru had actually knocked on my door and not just walked in like he had every time he came over. But I shrugged that thought off. No matter what was going on I couldn't see him ever knocking on my door.

So I drug myself over and opened it slowly. There was no one there. I looked around in confusion and noticed Shika approaching from the left. He paused and looked at me and I was overwhelmed with the beauty of him. I took a step forward, intending to tell him once and for all what he meant to me when I kicked something at my feet.

There was a box, another gift from that girl no doubt. I made no move for it and watched as Shikamaru did. He ripped it open and just stared at it. I leaned forward slightly and was a little shocked at the photo.

I knew who that girl was. I looked up to tell him and he had a strange look on his face like he was going to burst. Then he was kissing me, his hand tangled in my hair and the picture was forgotten.

We stumbled into my apartment and even through my arousal I managed to kick the door shut. He still had that damn picture clutched in one hand and the corner was digging into my back but I didn't care! Shika was kissing me like he was trying to consume me and I was so hard it had become physically painful.

After a moment he pulled his lips from mine and leaned back, looking at me like he wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck me or die of embarrassment.

I just smiled, letting what I wanted to do to him shine from my face before grabbing that damn picture from his hand and chucking it. Then I picked him up before he could bolt and threw him over my shoulder. I made it to my room in record time and slammed the door shut.

We were alone in my room and I intended to fuck him until his throat was hoarse from screaming my name. I put him down on his feet and cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you Shika. I always have. And right now, I don't care if you don't love me back and this will ruin our friendship forever but I'm going to do things to you that you'll never forget."

He seemed to sway a little at that but then he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You big idiot, I love you too. I have for a long, very _long_ time." He grinned up at me. "But if you don't fuck me right now I just might kill you."

That was all it took. I swooped down and took possession of his lips with mine and made love to his mouth like I soon would to his body. He moaned and squirmed, thrusting his erection into my inner thigh. I shifted a little so that our dicks were touching through the fabric of our pants and he inhaled sharply.

I broke our mouths apart and ignored his moan of protest as I licked a path to his neck. I suckled lightly before gently using my teeth to graze the delicate skin. He grabbed my hair with both hands and drew my head closer. I glanced up briefly and looked at him. His head was thrown back, neck arched and his eyes were half closed. I could feel his heart beating fast, in time with mine. I smiled into his neck.

I sat up and pulled him with me so that he was sitting up as well. Then I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then I quickly got rid of mine as well. When we lay back down and were skin to skin it was all I could do not to yank his pants off and plunge inside him it felt so good.

He must have felt the same way because his nails scrapped down my back and he arched into me. Then his hands burrowed between us and started working the buttons on my pants. I kissed him again before moving one hand down between us to help undo our pants. It took us longer then it might have because we kept stopping to kiss a little longer, nipping at each other's lips and sliding our tongues together. But finally after twisting and undulating, the unwelcome pieces of cloth lay in a pile next to my bed and we were both naked as the day we were born.

The moment our naked erections brushed against each other I almost came right then and there. I swore an electrical current jumped from his penis to mine and I had to close my eyes. It was during this moment of distraction that Shika wrapped his legs around my waist and flipped us over so that he was the one on top. The thought of him riding my dick nearly made my eyes cross with lust, but then his next words just about put me into cardiac arrest.

"I'm going to make my lie to that old man true by licking that little mole near your cock before sucking you off like I've been dreaming about."

***Shikamaru's POV***

Before Chōji could react I had shimmed down his body until his rather large erection was staring me in the face just begging me to take it into my mouth. First things first, I had a fantasy to fulfill. I nuzzled my face into the pubic hair at the base of his shaft and located that tiny little mole I had mentioned before. I opened my mouth and swirled my tongue around it tasting his salty skin. Chōji moaned and bucked his hips which made my cock jump with interest. If I did not get on with it soon I was going to cum all over the bed before I could get him inside me. With that in mind I drug my tongue across his balls and up his shaft to the head of his penis. Twirling my tongue around the tip I flipped the slit with the tip of my tongue before taking half his cock into my mouth.

I was just getting into the task I had set myself when I was yanked off and up his body. I barely had time to look into his determined eyes before I was once again underneath him.

"I'm not going to be able to handle much more foreplay Shika. That's going to have to wait for another time."

Then he stuck two fingers into his mouth and quickly moistened them. The sight was almost too hot to handle. He leaned back, grabbed my legs and threw them up over his shoulders, a smoldering look in his beautiful eyes. His hands trailed down my legs and between them, heading to their prize between my cheeks. Chōji leaned down and kissed me before one finger slipped inside my body. I felt myself stiffen a little at the intrusion but then he channeled a little chakra into my opening and it eased the muscles from the ridged hold they had on him. This allowed him to thrust his finger in and out of me before he entered the other wet digit into my loosened hole. The discomfort eased and I opened my mouth to tell him I was ready when he crooked his fingers and hit that special spot inside of me that had me seeing stars.

"Oh god Chōji!" I managed to moan, thrusting back on his fingers. I heard a ragged moan before his presence inside me was removed. I nearly begged him to bring them back before I felt something much larger than his fingers at my entrance. He leaned down and placed one last kiss on my lips before slowly pushing his way inside. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my fingers into his broad back.

"Are you alright Shika?" He asked his voice husky. He was all the way inside me now, his balls resting against my ass.

"Yeah." I managed to get out, before twisting my hips experimentally. He let out a low moan and thrust forward.

"I can't hold back anymore Shika." He ground out before lifting one of my legs over his shoulder. I could only moan in response. The next moments were a blur of sweaty bodies and the slapping of skin on skin. At one point Chōji changed angle and began to slam into my prostate causing me to scream his name.

He began to speed up, his thrusts no longer in any sort of rhythm but I was beyond caring. I could feel an organism rushing at me like a thrown ninja star and I tried to catch my breath enough to tell him. He must have caught on since he reached down and grabbed my erection in one hand and began to pound into my willing body.

Then it was all over and I was arching into his body, my cum coating his fist and my stomach, He came soon after me roaring my name into the darkened bedroom before collapsing onto me. We were sweating and panting, our heart rates calming down. He moved off me and pulled me to his chest and I cuddled against him. I could die a happy man right now.

***Chōji's POV***

I awoke sometime the next morning with the sun in my eyes. I had just had the best dream in my life, Shikamaru had told me he loved me and we had consummated our marriage. I went to sit up but there was an arm draped across my body. I stiffened before turning my head to look at the person in bed with me. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized that it hadn't been a wishful dream. Shikamaru was naked in bed with me and his hair was down out of his usual ponytail. And to think that if it hadn't been for that last present he wouldn't have…

That present! I knew who that woman was in the picture! I sat upright and shook Shika awake. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I had forgotten that he was always a little groggy when he first woke up.

"That picture Shika! I know who that woman is!"

That seemed to get through to him because he pulled himself into a sitting position. The blanket fell down to his waist and I couldn't help but ogle my husband. "Good morning." I leered at him leaning forward to kiss his lips. He moaned into my mouth and brought a hand up to caress my face. After a few moments he pulled away and smile lazily at me.

"Good morning yourself." He said stretching his arms above his head. He rubbed one eye with a fist and tilted his head to look at me. "Did you say you recognized the bitch who wants to muscle in on my territory?"

I had to laugh. "Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about Shika. We've been had." I grinned at him. "Unless you think Lee really has the hots for me."

Shika's eyes went wide as saucers. "Lee? What the ever loving hell?"

"That picture. It was from Halloween a couple years ago. You remember it was the one where Naruto, Lee, and Kiba used Sexy-no-Jutsu and went as chick versions of themselves. Lee was just being his over excited self and was hugging everyone in sight." I shook my head. "Right after that Sakura carted her boyfriend off and told him he was banned from sugar for a month."

"This stinks of meddlesome female." Shikamaru said darkly. "Ino and your mother are the only two people who know not only what kind of cake you like but where to get it."

My eyes went wide. "The ramen! How could I have been so stupid?" Shika was looking at me like I had gone mad. "In the mail I got when we were gone there was a case of ramen! That was no coincidence that he showed up to help me unwrap that stuff!"

"And if Naruto and Lee are involved then that means that Sakura is involved." Shikamaru got out of bed and grabbed his underwear from the floor. I momentarily forgot what we were talking about. That man had one nice ass. "And if Naruto is involved that explains why Gaara and Temari are here. They're involved too. Get up Chōji. We have answers to find."

***General POV***

There were quite a crowd of people in the Hokage's office. Ino and Sakura sat on a couch talking quietly to Hinata. Naruto was leering at Gaara who was smiling softly at his lover. Sasuke stood to Naruto's side and had his arms crossed and looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Lee was alternating between hovering at Sakura's side and talking excitedly at a seemingly unresponsive Shino. Kakashi sat in the window sill with his ever present _Icha Icha Paradise_ in his face. Kiba sat in a chair petting Akamaru. Tenten and Neji were making eyes at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Tsunade had her feet propped up on her desk and a bottle of sake in her hand. She took a sip and addressed the blushing raven haired woman to her left.

"Are you sure he just got a glimpse of you leaving that picture Hinata?"

The Hyūga heiress nodded the affirmative. "I stuck around afterward to make sure they bought it."

"Tell her what you saw Hinata!" Ino said excitedly. Hinata's face turned bright red.

"T-They…" She began but Ino cut her off.

"They started sucking face!"

There was a room full of gasps. Tsunade addressed the room before her with an air of triumph. "Then the mission was a success."

"And what mission would that be Lady Hokage?" A sudden voice cut into the room causing silence to fall. All eyes turned to the door where a glaring Shikamaru stood holding hands with a blushing Chōji.

"Uh…" Tsunade began. Her eyes looked around at the other Shinobi wildly before pointing a finger. "It was all Ino's idea!" She yelled.

"Me? No it was not! It was Billboard Brow's idea!"

"What Ino Pig? I believe you were the mastermind."

The two women started squabbling among themselves while Tsunade attempted to take Kakashi's normal exit out the window. She suddenly found herself unable to move. She turned her head to find that she had been caught in the Nara clan's Shadow Manipulation Technique.

"Not so fast Lady Hokage. No one is leaving until we get to the bottom of this." The room had once again gone dead silent. It was surprisingly Hinata who spoke up.

"We wanted you two to be happy." She said softly. "We could see how you looked at each other. It came up during a gathering we had when your team was out of town. We all decided to do something about it because we knew you guys wouldn't have down anything on your own."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "We ran the idea by Ino when you guys got back and she provided inside information! We all provided material to the secret admirer thing!"

"Dobe made me travel to that village you guys were headed to and order the roses." Sasuke muttered. "He's lucky he won that spar against me or it wouldn't have happened."

"When Naruto told me about the plan Temari came clean about your relationship and she made me take her with me so she could speak to you." Gaara said in that flat monotone he had the habit of speaking in.

"Tell me you guys didn't arrange our marriage." Chōji finally spoke up. "I can understand pushing us in the right direction but marriage would have been a bit drastic especially if you guys had ended up wrong."

"No! We would never do that!" Tsunade replied calmly now that she was sure the couple in the door way wasn't going to start screaming at her. "This group came to me with their ideas wanting me to send you guys out on the next lengthy but easy mission so that you guys had time with each other after the secret admirer thing had been introduced. Sakura swayed me by taking on some of my shifts at the hospital. Trust me that I had no idea what that mission was really about or I wouldn't have accepted it."

Shikamaru held her gaze for a few moments more before shrugging his shoulders. "Ok. I believe you, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I got what I wanted in the end." He looked over at his husband then back to Tsunade. "But we require a couple weeks for a honeymoon." With that he turned around and walked with Chōji out of the office.

A few minutes later, on the road leading back to Chōji's house from the Hokage's tower Chōji looked at his husband.

"You know we owe them all big right? If it wasn't for their meddling we might never have confessed to each other."

"I know." Shikamaru said quietly. He stopped walking and turned to face his lover. "But let them stew for awhile thinking we might be mad at them." He reached his hands up into Chōji's hair and leaned into him for a kiss.

"I love you Chōji."

"I love you too Shikamaru."

The End.


End file.
